


Seattling Down

by suitsflash (bikeross)



Series: Election Prizes 2018 [6]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: :(, M/M, Suits fix-it, anyways here's my blatant attempt to ignore canon, what's even happening anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikeross/pseuds/suitsflash
Summary: Mike and Harvey navigate being apart. (Hint: It doesn't really work out)





	Seattling Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyvernsongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernsongs/gifts).



> My blatant attempt to ignore canon while also doing my boys some justice.  
> This was a prompt fill for Ais because she voted, and she's awesome :D
> 
> As always a huge thanks to my Suits partner in crime and beta:  
> [FoxVII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxVII/pseuds/FoxVII)  
> 

“No,” Mike says into the phone as bikes into Seattle. “You hang up first.” He laughs hearing Harvey’s voice on the other side of the call. 

“Fine.” 

_Click_

The line goes dead and Mike waits for the telltale sound of his phone ringing when Harvey is inevitably calling him, making sure Mike knows that he’s joking. 

And lo and behold, his airpods ring in his ear and Mike taps on the side to pick up the call. “Hello, this is Mike Ross, how may I help you?”

“Mike,” Harvey grouses. 

“Oh you’re Mike too? Nice to meet you Mike!” 

“I swear, if you weren’t on the other side of the country--” 

“You’d do what?” Mike asks, a playful grin across his face as he pokes the bear. 

“Do you really want to know?” Harvey asks. “Because what’s fun for me isn’t usually fun for you.” 

Mike’s stomach drops as he feels the thrill of arousal race up and down his spine. “You sadist,” he jokes. 

“Yes, but you love it.”

“Never said I didn’t,” Mike adds, a smirk playing across his features. He arrives at his destination and parks his bike along the curb where the fancy new bike locks are. After double checking the lock, he steps into the building after swiping his card and heads to the elevator, pressing the button for his floor. 

“How’d the acquisition go?” Harvey asks after Mike steps off the elevator. 

“It came, it went, ready to come back home. Definitely don’t want to live here full time,” Mike says, sliding his keycard into the door to his suite. 

“That bad huh?” 

“Definitely,” Mike says, huffing out a sigh. “I’m pretty sure I’d need to smoke weed to help me sleep. And there’s a distinct lack of Harvey Specter here.” 

“You never know,” Harvey says, the phone line clicking off as Mike finally enters his room. 

Mike’s eyes narrow as his eyes scan the room and there’s a bouquet of flowers. When he peers out to the sliding glass doors he sees that Harvey’s standing, leaning against the balcony. He’s wearing a henley and the dark washed jeans of sex, as Mike lovingly calls them. A bottle of Mike’s favorite Cab is sitting on the table, two glasses already poured out. 

Shaking his head, Mike slides the door to the balcony open, taking the proffered glass of wine in Harvey’s hands. 

He takes a sip. “What, you didn’t think I could do this on my own?” Mike asks, taking a sip. As he’s about to touch his lips to the edge of the glass, Harvey pulls it away, setting both glasses down on the side table. 

Mike fixes Harvey with a glare and Harvey’s arms wrap around his waist. After a moment of not moving, Mike snakes his arms around Harvey’s neck and leans close to Harvey to catch a whiff of his favorite spiced scent. He presses a kiss to his neck before stepping back to kiss Harvey properly, and Harvey returns the kiss with enthusiasm. 

Harvey’s hand settles on the base of Mike’s neck, as he chases Mike’s kisses with more of his own, and Mike’s absolutely thrilled at the touch. 

It’s only been four days since they’d seen each other, and most of that time, they’d spent on FaceTime or on the phone. But there’s nothing like being close enough to taste and touch. 

“So you decided to fly cross country to check up on me?” Mike asks. 

Harvey laughs before resting his forehead against Mike’s. “Hate sleeping alone,” he murmurs. 

Mike shakes his head and takes Harvey’s hand, leading him inside the hotel room. 

The two glasses of wine sit, forgotten, on the balcony.


End file.
